Follow You Home
by X-otic
Summary: InuKag Inuyasha is what you can call a stalker. He's been put through alot of crap since she came up but he just cant get get her out of his mind! What's a guy to do? Follow her home right?


Goth Kag: Okay ppl! I'm sorry about my other Fanfics they will be up dated soon (family issues with cancer) this is all I could write in the time I had hope u like it!

Song: Nickelback- _Follow You Home_

She was walking home again with her friends. Unknown to her I watching. I was watching the way her hips moved from side to side taunting me. The way her white skirt showed her long tan legs for any and every man to see. But at the moment that man was me. I turned my body along the wall as she looked back at me. Damn, that was a close one. She continued walking, laughing and talking as she went. Why couldn't she and laugh at me like that today?

A voice inside my head told me my answer, **_Cause you're a stalker!_**

Fuck, I forgot about that. I turned and passed a window. They stopped at an ice cream shop; I stood outside. I looked into the window and saw my reflection. I was wearing my black bandana, a red wife beater, jeans and sneakers with a pair of black sun glasses. I smirked, showing off my fangs. I really was your average stalker. I heard steps behind me then a low growl. I turned and came face to face with a very angry girl.

"Inuyasha will you quit fucking following me! God do you not know what privacy is?!" before I could explain myself, "SIT!" as soon as she said that I pummeled to the ground face first. Damn, Kaede and her necklace! (she put it on me cause I was 'mean' to the girl over there).

_Well you can dig me up a grave_

_And try and stick me in the ground_

_Well you can tie me to the bed_

_And try and beat me half to death_

_But you can never keep me down_

I got up and fixed my sun glasses. Fuck now I have scratches! She is going to pay for that one. I continued following her though. No matter what she did I would always follow her. Even if I tried stop I knew I couldn't. She was just too damn…beautiful. And her scent was intoxicating. We got to the mall. Damn I hate the mall. They walked in; as did I. They walked into Spencers; I stayed outside like usual. I directed my ears to her voice.

"Can I try that out?" her sexy voice said then there was a mans voice,

"Sure but be careful, it's loaded." My eyes snapped open. I stood there for a moment,

"Aw shit." At that moment a POP was heard as pain through my thigh. There were a couple of more shots and more pain before I actually fell to the ground. I looked inside and watched her give the gun back to the man who had a stunned face. I growled at her. She smirked and walked ahead of me. Thank kami that it was a be-be gun.

_Well you can stick me in a hole_

_And you can pray all day for rain_

_You can shoot me in the leg_

_Just to try to make me beg_

_And you can leave me there for days_

If she thinks I can be taken down like that then she really doesn't know me. I got up and waited for them to leave the mall before I followed her once more.

_And I'll stay alive_

_Just to follow you home_

_And I will survive_

_'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_

_You're my California Queen_

_Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_And every city in between_

_You can slap me in the face_

_You can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone but_

_I'll still follow you home_

_I'll still follow you home_

I watched her closely but damn it pissed me off that I have to keep my distance; I could barely get a whiff of her scent. I growled lowly. Damn her. She will pay for this… We walked up to the park. As soon as we did she pulled out her cell phone. This wasn't good. She and her friends sat down on a bench as I jumped into a tree not too far away. She talked for a minute then hung up. I smirked as I saw her smile. My little vixen wants to play games, huh? Fine I'll play.

I heard a couple of steps behind me. I turned just in time for her little brother to shoot me a couple of times with his paint ball gun. I growled at him as he ran away laughing. I turned back to the bench and my eyes went wide.

The bench was empty.

Fuck!

_You can make a couple calls_

_And tell your brothers I'm in town_

_Put a bounty on my head_

_And tell my parents that I'm dead_

_And hope to hell I'm never found_

_You can steal me the keys_

_To your daddy's Cadillac_

_You can tamper with the brakes_

_Call it a mistake_

_And pray I'm never coming back_

I walked around looking for her and trying to get the paint off my shirt as I went. Damn her! I looked around for at least 15 minutes. I finally stopped at a coffee shop on the street I was on. I leaned against the wall as I looked up to the sky thinking of where she could have gone. Why did she have to run away? Now I have to find her sorry ass. I sighed and continued walking. The sun was setting already and knowing her parents they would want her home by now. But as that mangy wolf says,

'**_It's not your problem so fuck off'_**

Why the hell am I thinking about him when that wench is missing? I walked down the sidewalk when my ears caught a scream. My heart almost stopped beating as my brain clicked to who the voice belonged to.

Kagome.

My walk turned into a full sprint as I followed they sound of her voice. Soon I picked up her scent close by as I turned on the street where her house was only a black away. I run up. There was three men, well demons from that stench they call a scent. Two of them had her weak friends, and the other one had Kagome pinned up to a wall. He had her wrist in one hand and his other hand feeling her up. I growled.

The man turned as his demon ears picked up my growl. As soon as his eyes met mine I raced at him. I run to the side and nailed him in the stomach. He bent forward on impact. He smirked at me and grabbed Kagome so that she was in front of him. He had a switch knife at her neck.

"What's the matter half demon? Don't want to hurt your precious woman?" He smirked at me.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard." Then it clicked. It was my turn to smirk as I raced to the side of him, he didn't even see me as I wrapped my hand around his wrist that held the knife.

"Now if you feel like keeping your hand I suggest you drop the knife." He looked at me as if I was crazy as he dropped the knife. I grabbed Kagome from him and put her behind me as I took one more hit to his face. He fell to the ground. I picked up the knife and held it to his neck. He gulped.

"Now let the other girls go." He looked at the knife as I held it harder to his neck. He nodded. His men let go of her friends. They all ran to Kagome and hid behind her. I stood up straight and watched as he got up quickly, backing away from me. I turned to his men and growled. They took the hit and ran over to their ring leader's side. They all ran off.

_You can dig me up a grave_

_And try and stick me in the ground_

_You can tie me to the bed_

_And try and beat me half to death_

_But you can never keep me down_

I turned to Kagome and the girls who looked a bit shaken. Luckily they lived on that street. I nodded to them,

"T-thank y-you." One girl said as she raced to her home. The other girl bowed and said a quiet thank you and walked off to the house across the street. I watched her as did Kagome till she was safely in her home. We looked at each other and started to walk to her house without a word. Half way Kagome said something,

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said looking at me. I gave her a little smile,

"It was nothin'." I said. She shook her head,

"No it was something, and I'm sorry for being so snappy to you about following me." She smiled. I saw a light blush grace her cheeks. I smirked.

"Think of what would've happened if I wasn't following you like I always do." I said teasing her. She hit me playfully in the arm as she smiled.

"But you still need to learn that I need some privacy. I can't be with you 24/7." She said as we made it t the top of the shrine steps. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a strong hug. She gasped them wrapped her arms around me. I leaned down to the crook of her neck and took in her scent, then whispered in her ear,

"You're my girlfriend. It's my job to be with you 24/7."

_And I will survive_

_'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_

_You're my California Queen_

_Like the Duchess of Detroit_

_And every city in between_

She giggled and pulled away from me and looked at me. She lifted her small hands to my sun glasses and took them off. Then grabbed the bandana and took that off too. She smiled and put her hand on the side of my face.

"I like you better without these. Besides they'll get in the way when I give you your reward for saving me and my friends." I smirked.

"What reward might that be?" In a second both her hands were on the side of my face and pulled me down into a tantalizing kiss. My eyes were wide but then closed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I slip my tongue across her bottom lip as she let me enter. Our tongues fought for dominance as she took the kiss deeper. She started to rub my ears slowly which made me growl in pleasure. Once air was needed we pulled away.

"I think I should follow you home more often."

_You can slap me in the face_

_You can scream profanity_

_Leave me here to die alone but_

_I'll still follow you home_

"Me too."

_I'll still follow you home_


End file.
